


As The World Grew Dark

by Eratoschild



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: F/F, Grief, Spoilers, canon character death, drugged kiss, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: As the world grew dark around me, her voice remained clear and sweet, like wine and honey through my addled haze.(Spoiler for Kushiel's Dart, chapter 38-39)





	As The World Grew Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/gifts).



As the world grew dark around me, her voice remained clear and sweet, like wine and honey through my addled haze. “Forgive me, Phedre.” Her lips on mine, intoxicating in a way the drugged tea could never hope to be, I could still taste a trace of cordial clinging to the silk of her skin. Her scent, I would recall years after. Shahrizai blue and black grew dusky in my sight but the choked cry was unmistakable. True regret. She knew Alcuin was undeserving of his demise. And Delaunay. Deluanay. “Anafiel,” she spoke the name, the reverence and anguish genuine in her voice. She loved him truly, after her own fashion. Elua help her. Her lips pressed to mine again, I was beyond response. As I succumbed to oblivion, Melisande’s tears ran down my cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-crossover KD fic!


End file.
